


Bedtime Story (Losing is not an option Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Charles Xavier, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: David's always been a curious little boy, but he's especially curious about the story of how his parents got together. Bedtime seems like the perfect time to find out.





	Bedtime Story (Losing is not an option Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing is not an option](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370185) by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: allusions to anti-mutant discrimination, needle mention, allusions to homophobia

David doesn’t have a very normal family. That much has been obvious to him since he was old enough to think. There’s things that are very obvious. Like his Uncle Hank and Aunt Raven who are both blue and can’t really leave the house like normal. There’s his Uncle Alex who has to be really, really careful not to get angry out in public, because his powers could hurt lots of people. Or his Uncle Sean, who’s only allowed to use his inside voice, even when they’re outside playing together! 

Then there’s the things David has only started noticing now that he’s getting older. (Almost six!) Like how he can usually only go out with one of his daddies at a time. Or how he’s not even allowed to  _ talk  _ about having two daddies. Or that every week, Daddy has to use a big, nasty needle on his leg. It’s nothing bad, Abba promises, it’s just a big science word that David can’t pronounce and Daddy needs it because not all boys are the same and sometimes he needs a little extra help so people recognize he’s a boy. Just like how they have lots of different mutations and even though they shouldn’t have to, his Aunt Raven and Uncle Hank sometimes have to disguise themselves so they’ll be seen as people and not monsters. 

None of it seems very fair, but Abba’s always saying that life just isn’t fair sometimes and that’s why they have to fight to make it fairer. Usually when he says that, Daddy scolds him and promises David that life isn’t so bad, even if some people are a bit silly sometimes. David’s not sure yet which of his daddies is right. Regardless of who’s right or not, he thinks it’s funny when they argue. And good thing, too, because they argue a whole lot. He’s not really sure how they ever wound up together with all the arguing they do. He asks, sometimes, but he always just gets told that he’ll find out when he’s older. Being little is just about the stupidest thing David can ever imagine. (Just like having a Daddy who can read minds and knows when he uses bad words like ‘stupid’ even if he’s only thinking them, which totally doesn’t count. That’s even stupider.)

As his sixth birthday grows steadily closer, David’s surer and surer that he’s big enough to know everything that goes on in his house. He just has to make up a good enough plan to find out. Or, since he’s sorta impatient like his Abba, simply grow tired of thinking up plans one night and try to weasel it out of his parents at bedtime. 

“Will you both read me a bedtime story? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” David asks, giving his daddies the best puppy eyes he can muster. It helps that he’s tucked into bed and cuddling his favorite stuffed bear already. 

“You drive a hard bargain, boychik,” Abba says, sitting down at the edge of David’s bed and ruffling his hair. “I suppose we can make time for one story, can’t we, Charles?” 

Daddy chuckles, sitting on David’s other side. “David has you wrapped around his little finger, darling. Luckily, I’m in the same position. What story would you like to hear tonight, Davey? From one of your books?”

“Can you and Abba make up a story, instead? Or, or, ooh can you tell me the story of how you two got together?” David asks, trying to make it seem like it was an idea that had come to him completely out of the blue, instead of something he’s been wondering about for a long while. 

Of course, part of having a telepath for a father means getting his intentions discovered no matter what. “Cunning little lad,” Daddy laughs. “I suppose we could. Let’s see… It was a dark and stormy night…” 

“Daddy!” David giggles. “Stop being silly.” 

“Yes, Charles. It was dark, not stormy,” Abba agrees, chuckling. “I’ll start, boychik. Let’s see. I was in the water, doing things that your Daddy would certainly describe as silly, because I was even more stubborn than you and thought there was no one in the world who cared for me. So I acted quite silly. But your Daddy saved my life and he gave me a home. My first home in a very long time.” 

David had never been one for fairy tales and silly, romantic stories, but even he had to admit that was quite sweet. “You saved Abba’s life, Daddy? Like a superhero?” 

“Something like that. It was a massive headache giving this man a home, let me tell you. Fought it every step of the way, always wanting to run off so he could be moody all by himself.” Daddy laughs and shares a weird, grown up sort of glance with Abba. David thinks they might kiss later, which… gross! But as long as they didn’t kiss where he could see, at least David could pretend it wasn’t happening. 

“What changed, Daddy?” David asks, sitting up a bit straighter, even if it untucks him from his sheets. “Cause you’re still moody, Abba, but not by yourself! You always say not even a big bomb from the Soviets could get you to leave us!” 

“You came along, David. It wasn’t just your Daddy and me anymore. Now it was the three of us. And how could I ever leave behind my little man?” Abba asks, easing him onto his back again and retucking his sheets around him. For all his impatience, Abba’s never minded when he has to tuck David into bed about a million times. ‘ _ You have your Daddy’s energy, HaShem save us all _ ,’ he always says. 

Daddy nods his agreement. “Exactly that. And you are the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to us. How’s that for a bedtime story?” 

“Hmm… It’s okay, I guess. I like Peter Pan better,” David decides. 

Abba laughs. “Of course you do. Well, go to bed. We’ll read you Peter Pan tomorrow.” 

“All right.” David sighs, long and dramatic at the injustice of not getting his favorite bedtime story tonight. This is the last time he’ll go snooping, for sure. It’s not worth it if it makes him lose his storytime. “Night night, Daddy. Night night, Abba.” 

“Sleep well, Davey boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
